


Rather Unexpected...

by ravenclawseeker6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawseeker6/pseuds/ravenclawseeker6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to be Sorted, and everyone is expecting the Hat to say Slytherin. That's not quite what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Unexpected...

**Author's Note:**

> After my last story, A Wish to be Slytherin, a few people asked for another telling with a different outcome. So, here you go!

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco had bragged constantly about his guaranteed place in Slytherin. His fellow classmates had honestly grown tired of hearing about it, and felt intense relief when the train finally pulled to a stop.  
Draco dismissed the giant oaf who led them inside as a definite Hufflepuff, and focused instead on the Headmasters words of welcome. He had heard the story of the Four Founders several times growing up, and knew what each House represented. At the end of Dumbledores' speech, Draco impatiently waited for his turn. Nobody was surprised when that Weasley boy was Sorted into Gryffindor, nor the famous Harry Potter going to Gryffindor. Draco had hoped that Potter would be in Slytherin, if only so he could try once more at being friends.   
"Friends in high places, lead to you being in higher ones," his father had told him several times.  
Finally, it was Dracos' turn.  
He confidently strutted to the stool, and saw his friends at the Slytherin table already making room for him. Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on his head, and it quicklyslid over his eyes.  
'Well, well,' he heard a voice say in his head. 'Aren't you a tricky one?'  
'Hardly,' Draco thought haughtily. 'Just say Slytherin and be done with it.'  
'Hmmm, I suppose I could...'  
Draco smiled, preparing to remove the Hat.  
'However,' the Hat continued, 'I see great potential elsewhere. There is Slytherin in your mind, oh yes! But not in your heart.'  
Draco sat in silence, confused. 'I don't understand. I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. Everyone expects it of me. Its in my blood!'  
'That it is,' the Hat replied. Draco could sense the Hat smiling, somehow. 'If it wasn't expected of you, if your family hadn't trained you to be the perfect Slytherin, where would you be? Who could you grow to be? And who would help you get there? Achieve all of your dreams? I think you know the answer. Listen to your heart, dear boy, and not your father.'  
Draco bit his lip, pondering. In the Great Hall, the teachers shared glances. This was the longest amount of time the Hat had spent with a student in recent memory. They already knew where the boy should go, and were confused as to the delay.  
Meanwhile, Draco was sorting through his own thoughts. If he weren't to go to Slytherin? The thought had never crossed his mind. For as long as he could remember, his parents had taught him of the noble house of Slytherin. How there was only honor to be gained. How it was the best House.  
However...  
Draco frowned as he remembered something from his childhood. Before his father had begun his training, Draco could always be found in his mansions library. Reading was his favorite thing to do. He loved the knowledge he could gain from the dusty old tomes, how he could almost feel his mind expanding.  
To be able to do that again, without the restrictions his parents had put in place? To learn all that he wished? To never be scolded for spending too much time on "useless information"?  
The Hat again smiled. 'I see you have reached the same decision as I have. You truly belong in RAVENCLAW!'  
That last word was said out loud, for the whole school to hear. Draco took off the Hat, and looked at the stunned faces of the Slytherin table. At the surprise on most of the professors. He finally turned to look at his godfather, preparing himself for the curled lip of disgust and disappointment.  
Instead, he found Severus to appear slightly confused, but as their eyes met he nodded in approval.   
Approval!  
The Ravenclaw table finally got over their shock, and applauded loudly, welcoming him to their House.  
Accepting him.  
Draco took the seat offered to him by an upperclassman, and snuck another glance at the Slytherin. A few of them were still staring, but most were resolutely looking away. Draco straightened his spine, and turned away. He didn't need them.   
He looked at the smiling, welcoming faces of his fellow Ravenclaws, a felt a smile of his own creeping across his face. 'Yes,' he thought happily. 'This is where I belong.'


End file.
